The Heart Lives On
by FangirlForLife1457
Summary: Dot recalls a certain moment in her life. That changed her and her life forever.
1. The heart aching past

**An:This one shot will be filled with tons of an angst and it has a bittersweet ending. There will be also mention of sensitive subjects. Just giving you a heads up. **

_He wasn't supposed to get hurt_

_He was her protector. _

_The one she went to when she had a problem. _

_He was supposed to always be there for her. _

_To always comfort her. _

_He wasn't supposed to leave her. _

_Not, like that. _

Those are the thoughts that raced through Dot Warner's mind. As she stared at the grave in front of her with tearful eyes. Those tears fell down her face as her eyes traced the name on that grave.

'_Yakko Warner_'

The grave read. Causing the young Warner to curl into more of a ball then she already was. She always got like this when she was near his grave.

Even though it happened seven years ago. She was only twelve when it happened. Her second older brother was fourteen. And Yakko he had just hit sixteen. She's nineteen now but it still _hurt her._

What had happened on that fateful night..? It was all a _DAMNED fire's fault_. She remembers that night so perfectly. It was scary and she still sometimes has nightmares about it.

As she continued to stare at his grave. She started to recall that night yet again.

It had all started at 2:00 o'clock in the morning . When a noise startled him. Yakko had gotten out of bed. To investigate what it was.

When he got to where the noise was coming from. He hadn't seen anything until he got closer. Not, even two seconds later it burst into flames.

That was when he got his _first_ third-degree burn. On his left hand. He yelped and jumped back. He then ran quickly into Dot's room and while still dragging her. He got Wakko up as well.

At that point, the flames had already reached Yakko's bedroom. He had both Wakko and Dot's hand and ran towards the door. To open it.

"BOTH OF YOU COVER YOUR MOUTH AND NOSE! AND BE CAREFUL" He had shouted at them in a panic and they both quickly obeyed him.

He then had gotten the door open and waved at them to go on. "_YOU TWO GO!_" He shouted. "WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Wakko had shouted back at him. He only responded with another "_GO NOW!"_.

That was when Dot and Wakko jumped from the tower to escape the flames. They were alright when they had landed. They expected to see their eldest brother jump as well. But they only saw the flames.

"YAKKO?!" They both shouted in fear and panic. They glanced at each other before remembering. Yakko had been so focused on them. He hadn't protected his mouth and nose from the smoke.

"YAKKOOOOOOO?!" They shouted again this time louder and longer. They continued this for a second. To see if they would get anything from their brother.

Luckily their screams were heard but the person who answered wasn't the person they wanted.

"Hey, you two. WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" A voice the two recognized as Mr. Plotz's made them whipped around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. BUT HAVE YOU FAILED TO THE NOTICE THE FIRE" Dot had shouted, tears now streaming down her face.

Mr. Plotz blinked in shock before looking to the tower where the flames were still burning furiously. "Oh God, I call 911," He said before quickly and doing as he said.

Dot hung on to Wakko like he was a lifeline. All she knew at that moment is that her eldest brother was in danger. She also knew he may not make it.

Dot crying into Wakko's chest. With him Trying to reassure her. Keyword trying.

Once the fire department and ambulance got there. The firefighters were able to reach their brother.

For a moment. Dot felt a small cling of hope. That was until she saw the state her oldest brother was in.

It was a Horrific site. He was covered in third-degree burns from head to toe. Some of the flames had gotten to him. He was covered in bruises as well and his face was swollen.

But, what scared Dot the most was when she noticed Yakko's chest. It wasn't moving up and down. He wasn't breathing. Dot felt like time slowed down and herself go light headed.

She was snapped back into reality when two hands grabbed her shoulders and shake her lightly.

"D...Do...Dot!" It was Wakko looking at her with concern and sadness in his eyes. All Dot could do at that moment was wrapped her arms around him and cry.

She felt his arms hug her back tightly in a warm embrace as they both grieved over their brother.

Now, back in the present. As she continued to stare at his grave. She recalls how badly her eldest brother's death had affected her. She had grown more reserved and only really talked to Wakko. She had dropped her 'I'm cute' thing as well.

She still wakes up in the middle of the night screaming and crying wishing that she could have her brother back. But, she knew that sadly that _wish would not come tru_e. As she was thinking about all of this. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by

A soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her now 21-year-old brother.

"You Alright ?" He asked. Dot looked to the grave then back at him before responding.

"Sad. But I'm Alright" The young toon girl said.

Wakko nodded and hummed "We better get going it's going to get dark soon. Meet me at the car in three minutes"

"Alright" Dot said as she turned back to the grave for a quick moment. She then relived all of the good memories that she and Yakko had. Which put a small and soft smile on her face.

As she stood up from off of the ground. She looked at the grave for one last time at least for that day anyway. With that small smile on her face, she whispered "_I love you, Yakk_o"

When she was walking towards the car that Wakko was waiting for her in. She could have sworn that she heard a soft "I love you too" blowing through the wind.

But, she knew it was _just in her mind…,Right ? _

**AN:So, do you think it was just Dot's mind or was it something or someone else ? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. (That may be turned into a story later if you guys want it to be).Also just a warning I'm not a fire expert so if things seem a bit odd in this one shot that's why. **


	2. Hearing Things or Just overthinking?

AN: Guess what's finally here...? Yep, it's going to become a bigger story but some of the chapters won't be out for a while. Anyways I hope you look forward to seeing what I have planned for this story. But for now, I hope you enjoy what I have in store for this chapter.

XXX

Dot awoke in a cold sweat before looking around her room and when she realized she had another nightmare. She grumbled, annoyed.

'Damn nightmare' She thought to herself as she looked at the time which read

'7:00 AM'

She sighed. 'Might as well get up... since I only had a few minutes left anyways' She thought before reaching over and hitting the off button on her alarm so it wouldn't go off. Then, she kicked her blanket off of her and put her feet into her pink fluffy slippers. Before walking into the living room of her and Wakko's small apartment.

Since the fire had damaged the water tower they had to have somewhere to stay and when the water tower was re-built the studio had offered to let them live there once again. But both her and Wakko had agreed that the water tower had reminded them too much of their eldest brother plus they wanted to do other things outside the studio. So they settled on a small apartment. It wasn't much but it did its job. Though they did stay in California because it would _always_ be their home.

As Dot entered the living room. The smell of bacon and eggs hit her nose and she looked towards the kitchen where she saw her older brother cooking in the kitchen.

He must have heard the pitter-patter of her feet because he turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Good morning, Dottie!" Wakko said happily.

Dot playfully glared at her brother "I wonder why I haven't killed you yet"

Wakko smirked over at her "Because you don't have the heart to"

"Don't I Though..? Don't I...?"

"Nah, I don't think so. Anyways how'd you sleep"

"Horrible as usual"

Wakko frowned slightly at her response "I'm sorry... Honestly, I thought they nightmare stage would be over by now"

The youngest Warner shrugged "Guess Not. But don't apologize... it's not your fault... it's no one's fault... it's just my imagination"

Wakko pressured his lips and handed Dot her plate before saying "Still, I just feel bad you can't sleep. Especially since you're winter break is over and you have to go back to college today"

"Don't worry about it Wak, I'll be fine."

Wakko just sighed and nodded "Okay, if you're sure"

It was quiet until a small crash of something was heard both siblings jumped when they heard it.

"Dot/Wakko you okay...?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine...What about you..?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks, Dot"

"No problem"

"Anyway, What on Earth fell...?" The youngest Warner asked as she stood from her seat to put her now empty plate in the sink.

"Just a cup... Have no idea why though" He muttered

"Who knows..? it was _probably nothing_"

"Yeah you're probably right"

Dot looked over towards a clock hanging up on a wall and it read

'7:30 AM'

"Damn, I better get going" Dot said, looking towards her brother who was still stuffing his face. She rolled her eyes playfully. "Somethings never change"

"Bye Duot" Wakko said his mouth filled with food.

Dot walked over and hugged her brother before grabbing her bag and rushing out the door.

XXX

"Ugh, I'm glad that's over"

"Tell me about it, Skippy"

Dot sighed as she started to grab her stuff. Honestly, she was really glad that class was over. That professor was about as stale as year-old bread. Though she was glad really the only other person she talked to, Skippy was in the class. To make the class a little worth staying in that class.

"You coming..?" Asked Skippy who was already halfway out the door.

"Yeah, just give me a second"

Dot's ears perked when she heard what sounded like a chair fall and what sounded like a small quiet 'Opps'. She didn't think anyone else was in the room with her. As she looked around the room. She discovered she was correct and no one was in the room with her.

"Lack of Sleep must be getting to me" She muttered to herself before starting to head out the door herself not before hearing what sounded like a

'Wait'

She looked around once more and when she saw nothing. She grumbled and walked out the door. Hoping that if she could ever get some sleep these things she'd be hearing would go away.

XXX

"That is really odd, Dot"

"I know right" She said before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Didn't you say..? A cup fell this morning and both you and Wakko heard and saw it"

The Warner nodded "Yeah, We did... Why'd you ask...?"

Skippy looked in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers in realization.

"Yo, I think you're apartment may be haunted."

Dot snorted at the thought. Their small ass apartment being haunted. Yeah right. _Ghost aren't real anyway. _

"Nah, I don't think so besides, Skips, _Ghost aren't real_"

Skippy shrugged "You never know"

"Yeah, Skippy... I think I do know what's real and what's not" Dot snapped but quickly saw the look on Skippy's face

"I-I'm Sorry... I just haven't gotten much sleep lately and I'm starting to m-miss _h-him _again"

The next thing she knew she was wrapped up in Skippy's arms and pulled into a hug.

"It's okay... I understand"

"Thank you, Skippy"

XXX

The cool air hit Dot's face as she walked outside of the school building, her classes were done with for today and was making her way towards the bus stop. Even though it still felt like winter in other states in California it'd felt like summer never really left. Yeah, sure there'd be occasions where you would need a very light jacket. But, even that was rare.

As the girl reached the bus stop... she noticed a bench and decided to sit since it would probably take the bus a minute anyway. She then reached in her hammerspace and pulled out her phone.

Swiping through her phone. Dot then noticed she had an unread message and clicked on it.

It was from Wakko and when she noticed whom it was from she read it and it said

'Boss wants me to stay later. I'll be back around 12:00 AM. So you'll probably be asleep by the time I get back... I just wanted to let you know. Love ya 3'

Dot nodded to herself and texted back

'That's alright... I probably won't be asleep because... well you know why..:p. But, just in case I get sprayed with magical sleep dust and actually do end up falling asleep. I'll see ya in the morning'

Honestly, Dot didn't know how her brother worked that long.. especially because it works as a bartender... it's not what he wanted to do. But, hey it pays the bills and keeps a roof and food in check... So, they couldn't really argue with that.

The Warner snapped out of her thoughts when she heard what sounded like a voice saying

'Bus is here'

She looked around and there was no one around but sure enough, the bus had arrived. She looked confused for a moment before shaking her head and realized that trying to take a nap would help clear head of these _voices_ she'd been "_hearing_". Though the Key word was trying. Before getting onto the bus.

XXX

'Not this again'

Dot tossed and turned in her bed. Once again not able to get any sleep once again. She huffed, angry that she was going to be even more _sleep-deprived._ She hated what had been going on for these past few weeks. The Warner then kicked off of her blanket with the thought that some warm milk could maybe help her get some sleep.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed the door at the end of the hall was closed and it's lights were off. She wasn't sure if Wakko was home or not yet. But, she shook that thought off as she reached the cabinet and when she opened it she pulled out a glass and made her way towards the fridge and got some milk.

Once that was done she headed towards the microwave and placed the glass inside. As she waited her eyes looked towards the end of the hall once more. If Wakko was even there she didn't have to worry about waking him since he slept like a rock. A soft smile was put on her face as she remembered when it was really hard to wake him.

That was when Yakko was _still alive. _Almost every morning Wakko would be woken up by an air horn. Pretty much every morning. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the microwave beeping. She gently grabbed it out, trying not to burn her hand. Afterward, she made her way back to her bedroom and everything seemed normal.

But, then she saw what looked like a small _light_ and it _flickered_ for a moment before it faded out again. Dot's heart was beating very fast as she had no idea where that light had come from.

"Wha- What the _hell was that_…?"

She muttered out before she picked up the pace to move to her bedroom. Once she entered she all but slammed the door. Still trying to calm herself down after that. With shaky hands, she placed the milk down on her end table.

'I really need to get sleep…This is getting scary…Because what I just wasn't real was it…? It was your MIND! Get ahold of yourself, Dot!'

Dot then deadpanned "And you're having a conversation with yourself….Inside your head"

The Warner then grabbed her milk and started drinking it, hoping to clear her mind.

XXX

"Dot, you okay…?"

Dot looked up from her barely touched breakfast when she heard that. It was Wakko. He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay…"

"Dot"

"What…?"

"Tell me honestly, Are. You. Okay?"

Dot was getting frustrated. He had been asking the same question for the past few days and it was getting annoying. Her brows furrowed slightly before answering

"I'm. Fine"

"Are you sure...I just wan-"

Dot cut him off

"I said _I'M FINE_, Dammit" Dot shouted. She then saw a look of hurt on Wakko's face for a moment before his own brows furrowed.

"I'm just trying to help you, _Dorothy_"

Dot's eyes widened for a moment at the use of her real name. She wasn't expecting it from but she quickly went back to being angry and annoyed. She was about to say something but was cut off.

"I know these past few weeks have been getting worse for you and I want to see if I can help you. But, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on.."

Dot huffed stood up from her seat grabbed her phone and then her backpack and was about to move out the door. Ignoring Wakko's shouts that she was leaving to early. She didn't need someone on her back. Before she fully left out the door she could've sworn she heard a voice say

'Please don't fight..turn back'

She shook her head and left

XXX

What Wakko and Dot didn't know was there was another figure in the room that they couldn't see.

"Dot.."

It muttered as she stormed out the door.

The figure then felt a hand on its shoulder

"What're you doing here…?"

"Taking you back..you've used up all of your time this week and honestly I think it's stupid you tried to let them see you this early..you could've _hurt yourself_"

The figure deadpanned "_I'm Dead,_ Jerry"

"Nice to meet you dead…I'm Jeremy, not Jerry"

The figure rolled its eyes "Yeah whatever"

"Let's get going"

"Fine"

The figure and Jeremy then left in a flash, literally

XXX

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm sure you've already figured out who the figure out. But, it won't be shown who it is for a few more chapters. For now, though I must disappear but I shall return.


	3. Chapter 3: Fights Never Solved Anything

**AN**:**It's finally here. After months of writer's block and a lot of family drama. Here it is the third chapter. **

**XXXX**

Dot had avoided her older brother all day. Not even daring to look him in the eye. She hadn't spoken to him since this morning when she stormed out the door and was content on keeping it that way.

She hadn't even bothered to answer back when Wakko texted her and told her when he would be home.

The Warner held onto her jacket just a bit tighter as the wind blew slightly colder. She huffed as she continued to think about that morning.

She continued to watch her feet hit the ground until she reached her destination. Lack of sleep has really been getting to her. She hadn't heard or seen anything weird today. But, regardless sleep deprivation was getting to her and she was growing sick of it.

She was about to enter when she felt her phone vibrate violently. She pulled her phone out of her purse and tried to see what it was about. Maybe not even a second after looking at it. She regretted it. It was from Wakko.

'He should know I'm not talking to him. And all his stupid text is a question mark because I didn't reply earlier'

As Dot thought this, she let out a groan of annoyance and frustration. That's when she heard a voice beside her.

"Woah, what's got you upset?"

Immediately the youngest Warner knew who it was

"Hey Skippy, and it's nothing… just a fight with Wakko this morning"

"Oh, it sure didn't seem like _nothing_"

"...Let's just get to class before we're late"

**XXX**

"Are you sure you're okay? You looked really out of it in class today"

'What is it with everyone and asking if I'm okay'

As much as Dot loved her friends, this brown squirrel was starting to get on her nerves

"I said I'm _fine_ Skippy" She said while slightly gritting her teeth.

Skippy gave her a look that basically screamed 'I know you're lying to me' but regardless let it drop "Okay, fine, just let me know if you ever wanna talk about it… I'll _always_ be here for you… you should know that by now"

The Warner let out a sigh "I know Skippy, I know"

'But, I really don't wanna be a… _burden…_ to you'

Skippy then put a gentle hand on her shoulder and Dot gave a faint smile.

"I appreciate you being patience with me"

"Anything for a friend… Now how about we go grab some lunch?"

"Sounds great"

**XXX**

"WAKKO! I'm not sure what's got you so distracted today. But I need you to get back to WORK!"

The said Warner jumped and turned around to face his boss He gave a sheepish smile and said "Sorry miss, I'll get right back on it"

His boss huffed "That's more like it" she said before walking away, the sound of her heels clicking slowly fading out.

"Woah, Wakko… never heard the boss yell at you like before.. what's got you so distracted today?"

Wakko sighed "Hey Buster… I had a fight with Dot this morning and now she's not talking to me"

"That's rough"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure she was truly okay, but she just pushed me away"

Buster was silent but it was only for a moment "...Y'know maybe she just needs some time for herself… I know you haven't really left each other's sides since the accident… But, she may need some time to think on her own… and will come to you when she's ready"

Wakko sighed "You're right… I'll leave her be for now and she'll come to me when she wants to talk"

Buster shot him a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder "It gets better… now we should get back to work before the boss really gets on our tail"

"That's sounds it would hurt"

Buster snorted "You know what I mean"

While Wakko was smiling there was still one thought that ran through his mind

'_Just give her some time_'

**XXX**

Dot let out a wide yawn as she walked through the door of the apartment. She was so exhausted but can't really do anything about that. When y'know you can't sleep.

Though she couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemly on their own glances warily towards the area where she could have sworn she had seen a light the night before.

She quickly shook her head, brushing away the thought of it.

'Settle down Dorothy….it was just the lack of sleep talking'

"Maybe I can take my mind off of it, with some nonsense TV" she muttered to herself and slowly made her way to.

The youngest Warner sat on the couch and picked up the remote with her gloved hand brushing against the small buttons of the remote

As she turned on the TV she started just to flip through channels either to find something actually good or just out of boredom she honestly didn't know.

She finally settled on a channel that she at least found decent and as she started to watch it. She felt her eyes get heavier and heavier. She didn't even realize how the remote slipped from her hand onto the floor as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**XXX**

Wakko walked into the apartment to see the lights still on and the TV still playing. He raised an eyebrow confused. Dot was usually in bed by now.

"Dot, are you awake?" He Received no response.

'Oh, right she's still not talking to me'

He walked over to the couch to at least see his baby sister's face. When he realized that she was just asleep.

"Oh" He whispered.

He picked up the remote off of the floor back onto the table where it first was turning off the TV as he did so.

Afterward he turned to his sister. He gently scooped her up into bridal style in his arms. As he do so he felt her stir in her sleep making her head lean against his chest.

He smiled softly as he moved into her bedroom and set her down on her bed. He made sure to tuck her in tight so she would be nice and cozy.

Wakko nuzzled his sister's forehead gently.

"Good night sis" he whispered as he left her room. He would have to apologize tomorrow. The Warner knew that Dot needed to sleep. He wasn't really sure when she had last done so.

After all, tomorrow is a new day

**XXX**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

That was the sound that the youngest Warner awoke to at first she tried to ignore it and bury herself back into her blankets.

Wait, blanket?

This caused Dot's eyes to snap open and she realized she was no longer on the couch but in her bedroom.

'How did I get here?' She thought to herself before it hit her.

"Oh, I have a brother… he must have moved me" she muttered as she reached over turning off her alarm and kicked the blanket off of herself.

Another thing she realized as she reached out for her door handle. She had slept a full eight hours. She had lost a lot more sleep than that but baby steps are always a good step in the right direction.

**XXX**

As Dot walked out of her room she met the gaze of her older brother.

"Dot… I'm glad to see you finally got some sleep"

Dot just nodded moving into the kitchen to fix her plate. She then heard her brother sigh.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me but I'm not going to force you to say what's going on with you… if something is bothering you… I know you'll come to me when you're ready to talk about it. So, forgive me… please?"

Before Wakko could process what was happening his sisters arms were thrown around him "Of course I forgive you, ya big oaf… Thanks for understanding"

Wakko smiled and returned the hug "No problem, sis"

Dot then smirked as she pulled away from the hug "You're still a dork though"

Wakko smirked too "You'll pay for that remark" he stated as he moved his hands to poke her hips.

The youngest Warner squealed and ran away with her older brother not far behind her and for the first time in a while. Their apartment was filled with laughter.

**XXX**

**AN**:**It's done. This chapter was so hard for me to come up with ideas and not to mention the lack of motivation was horrible. But, I hope you folks enjoyed what I managed to write. Things are about to get a lot weirder for Wakko and Dot. **


	4. Chapter 4: It's All Fake or Is it?

**THLO:Chapter 4:It's All Fake or is it?**

**XXX**

**AN: This chapter is very plot heavy and I really liked writing this chapter. Other than that I don't really have anything to say. Happy Reading!**

_**XXX**_

A week had now passed since Dot forgiven Wakko and that week was one of the best weeks that the youngest Warner had in a while… But, _good things can't last forever_.

The youngest Warner once again was starting to hear and see things.

"Really,_again_?!" She asked herself one day as she was walking out of the bedroom and saw what looked like another one of those lights.

The Warner shook her head as she was trying to get rid of her hallucinations. "I've actually been getting sleep lately, what the hell is wrong with me?!" She huffed out of frustration.

"I finally thought I had managed to snap out of it but _no_ it keeps coming back to me!... and you're talking to yourself again"

Her brother heard the commotion and went to see if his sister was alright. "Dot, are you okay?"

"I'm okay,... it's fine… I'm _fine_" she simply responded as she gazed wearily at where the light was only to see the light was now gone. She had to stop herself from screaming. This was getting frustrating.

'Of course it goes away when Wakko shows up. Go figure' she thought to herself as she tried to ignore the concerned gaze of her brother.

"Just thought I saw something…" Dot stated

"Okay…anyway what would you like for breakfast?" Wakko asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Surprise me" Dot said 'He's still worrying about you...at least he's not asking about it any more than that one question a second ago' The toon thought to herself

Wakko nodded and turned to start making breakfast as soon as his back was turned of course. Her _mind_ started toying with her yet again. The light that she kept seeing came back.

'Is this a running gag thing?' She asked herself while internally rolling her eyes, trying to ignore the light that seemed to be _mocking_ her. But, it just kept going until Eventually she snapped.

"SON OF A BITCH" She shouted

Wakko jumped and turned around to face her "Are you sure okay?"

As the youngest Warner turned to glance at the light she saw yet again it was no longer there. She let her real emotions pour out.

"NO! I'm not okay! I thought… that I was doing better this week but I'm not! I keep seeing things that _clearly_ aren't there! And it's messing with my head!" At this point she had tears streaming down her face. She didn't know if the crying was from anger or sadness but she didn't care. She was frustrated and depressed. That's what she knew.

The young toon's shoulders shook as she tried to hide herself into her arms and wanted to be in a different world right now.

She then felt warm arms wrap her up in a tight embrace "Shhh…it's going to be okay"

She looked up with her vision blurred in tears as she sniffed "H-how do you know that?"

Through what she could see she saw Wakko shrug "In all honesty I don't know… but we've gotten through so much. We can get through this to…no matter how long it takes that's a promise,sis"

Dot immediately felt her emotions welling up from the sincerity in her brother's eyes. She leaned into Wakko's jacket and began sobbing yet again. But, this time not just from sadness and frustration.

Dot wasn't sure how long she and Wakko were sitting there. However, she did know Wakko day there holding her and _not leaving her side. _

_**XXX**_

Wakko placed the breakfast plate on the table next to Dot, who was currently sitting on the couch. She met his eyes and smiled but it quickly faded as her eyes filled with guilt.

"You didn't have to take today off for me"

Wakko shook his head "Nonsense, today's a mental health today and I'm not leaving your side today" Wakko said as he sat down with his plate , next to his sister.

As they finished with their breakfast Wakko noticed that Dot was now leaning against him. He didn't mind of course. He just honestly didn't expect it. She still seemed upset but not as bad as earlier. He glanced at Dot's face and as a small smile came upon her knew that he had definitely made the right decision today.

He watched the TV for a while until he felt Dot shift in his arms. When she turned she met his eyes. Now, instead of guilt, sadness,or anger. Her eyes were filled with thankfulness. She sighed contently before nuzzling him and saying "Thank you, you're the best brother one could ask for"

He definitely could say with happiness that his eyes filled with happy tears as he heard her words.

_**XXX **_

A dark figure struggled as they tried and tried to teleport to the real world following a book's instructions until they heard footsteps. The figure jumped and turned around.

"What are _you doing_?!"

"I think you already know" The figure respond

The person who entered the room was a mouse expect with a light blue tint but that wasn't unusual everyone had that here. The mouse rolled his eyes "I keep telling you you're going to _hurt _yourself"

The figure deadpanned "And I keep telling you that _I'm dead_..._All of us here are dead_, Jerry"

"It's Jeremy, _Warner_"

'Warner' rolled his eyes "Calling me by my last name doesn't bother me"

"Look, _Yakko _I know you want your siblings to see you in the real world but you just have to wait until the right moment"

"They've waited for _seven years_...well they don't know that but I do and I think they've earned it...I want to let them see me again ...even if it's just for a day" Yakko said as he glanced at Jeremy, the mouse seemed conflicted at this point and almost seemed sympathetic. Yakko held back a bit of a smirk because he knew now that he had finally won this battle.

"Fine I won't _stop_ you but I won't _help_ you either the only thing I'll tell you is to be _careful_"

"I will be"

"...Okay, Good luck"

"Thank you"

With that the mouse disappeared and Yakko turned back to the book he had been reading to teleport.

The book read '_After you've completed the first steps close your eyes and count to three… then it should be completed. You should be in the real world_'

Yakko took a deep breath and closed his eyes

"_One" _

_..._

"_Two"_

_..._

"_Three" _

_..._

The whole time the eldest warner was counting he had one thought in mind

'I'm coming sibs'

_**XXX**_

Dot felt happier then she did earlier this morning. Wakko had really helped even if they didn't really do anything that day. But, sometimes a do nothing day is what a person really needs. After breakfast she and Wakko ate ice cream while having a movie marathon.

Now, it was afternoon… Wakko was making lunch while Dot put out plates and cups for the both of them. Dot hummed happily until she saw Wakko turn and jump in surprise for the second time that day but this time it wasn't due to an outburst. She rose an eyebrow

"Wakko you okay?"

"Err...Dot I don't want to alarm you but you might wanna turn around"

The young warner did so but question "Wh-"

As she saw what Wakko was talking about she jumped as well

"T-That's it"

"What's it?!"

"That's the light I've been seeing so if you can see it...that means it's real" Dot was panicking and if the look on Wakko's face was any indication he was too.

Dot quickly went over the Wakko and they both wrapped their arms around each other. Dot buried her face into Wakko's jacket and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if Wakko did the same but he definitely held on tighter.

The young warner wasn't sure how long she and Wakko stood there but she then began to feel Wakko start shaking.

"D-Dot… you might want to...open your eyes"

"W-Why?"

"I'm not sure what I'm seeing is real er..._who_ I'm seeing is real"

Now, that statement had Dot confused, scared, and even curious. Slowly, she lifted her head from Wakko's jacket and followed his gaze to see what on earth he was talking about. When she saw _who_ it was. She gasped.

Right there, in front of her and Wakko stood their older brother

_Yakko Warner _

_**XXX**_

**AN: Yes, I left off on a cliffhanger :3. But, in all seriousness I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. (P.S) The world Yakko is in when he attempts to teleport will be explained in a later chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5:Him

Chapter 5:Him

_**XXX **_

**AN:Yay! This chapter is here and I got finished with it a whole lot quicker than I thought I would. They may be due to school being out. Honestly, I'm not sure but hey at least my motivation to write is returning. :) **

_**XXX**_

Yakko stood there staring at his siblings. Sure, he had seen them over the past seven years but being this close and personal to them after so long. _Them seeing him._ It felt surreal. His sibs were amazing and knowing that he smiled

"Hi sibs"

Their reaction wasn't what he expected

_**XXX**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dot screamed, honestly it was a loud but probably healthy reaction to seeing your _dead brother_ in your living room especially when he has a blue tint to him.

Yakko smiled sheepishly "Uhhhh...How do I explain this?"

"That's what I would like to know!"

Dot looked over to Wakko to see his reaction to this. He honestly looked confused and speechless. Like, he didn't believe what he was seeing. Honestly, Dot didn't believe what she was seeing.

This felt like a _really_ cruel joke and if it was. She was going to find out whoever was doing it and beat the living shit out of them.

Though, if this really is real then she doesn't know what to do.

Not only that but her emotions were flying everywhere. What was she supposed to be feeling right now, Happy, Sad, Mad,Scared? She didn't know. Yes, she did miss him terribly but she definitely wasn't expecting this. This had to be some cruel joke of a dream or something but he was standing right _there_. In front of her and Wakko.

Yakko cleared his throat "About we take a seat ,sibs?" he said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, somehow? How on earth was that supposed to work? Wasn't he supposed to sink or something?

Dot shook her head. This was confusing and she started to get a headache from it. So much for the mental health day. The young warner shook her head and followed her eldest brother's lead and sat down. Wakko did the same.

"You're probably wondering how I got here?"

"Duh!"

Yakko cleared his throat and prepared himself for his story

_**XXX**_

_After you go to the after life you are greeted by a ghost. They will be your mentor. If you wish to see your family you can however you have a limit to a time when you can see them. If you use up your time that week. You will have to wait another week in order to see them again. Though, in this form your family can't see you. There is a way you can get your family to see you. With a book named __来世の幽霊__. Also known, as Ghost In The Afterlife in English. There's a page where you can learn how to teleport and have your family see you. Again, though there is a time limit and the same as the first you if you break that time limit. The only main difference is if you break the time limit in this form then you can't see your family for a month. _

_**XXX**_

"And that siblings is how I got here"

Dot and Wakko shared a look. The youngest warner shook her head, she still didn't think this was real. Keeping this in mind, she rose from the floor and walked towards the couch. Yakko met her gaze. She held out her hand. Yakko raised an eyebrow but regardless raised a hand as well. Dot met his hand but all she felt was coldness

Dot's eyes met the floor. She remembered that he was a ghost who couldn't be touched but he could touch real things for some reason. It didn't make sense. Hell, none of this did.

"Dot, you okay?"

Dot didn't answer she crawled onto the couch and for the second time that day let her real emotions out.

"I-I can't believe your really here"

Yakko placed his hand on her shoulder but to Dot it only felt like a cold breeze on her "Of course, I am sister sib". Yakko and Dot then turned to their middle siblings "Would you like to join us, Wak?"

Wakko nodded and jumped onto the couch. "Of course I would"

**XXX**

Seeing your _dead _older brother in your living room sitting on the couch, clear as day was a surreal feeling to the middle Warner sibling. In all honesty he still didn't believe this was real. He glanced towards his brother and sister. Who were talking next to him.

Sure, he did join his sibs on the couch when asked too but it didn't mean that he was completely over this feeling. That was normal or at least he thought so. Feelings don't go away in just a few minutes. That takes time.

'Maybe, Scratchy did teach me something'

Though, after Dot's outburst towards Yakko in the beginning. She seemed to get used to it a lot quicker then he had. Part of him, believed she was putting on a facade for their eldest brother. To make him believe that she was _okay_. Though, Wakko would let it slide for now.

"Wakko?"

Wakko was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother's voice "Hm?"

"You okay?" Yakko had concern and worry in his eyes.

Seeing the concern Wakko nodded "Yeah I'm okay"

"Hmm… Okay, I was just asking you how your week had been?"

"Oh, It was good" This was still so confusing for the middle warner sibling

_**XXX**_

Yakko was loving this day so far it was everything he could've asked for. Just simply a _day_ for his siblings to see him again. But, to the eldest warner he knew he was going to try his damndest to make sure this happened a lot more than just a day. Seeing his siblings faces light up with only for a moment was the only thing he ever needed. Just to see his sibs happy.

"Sooooo… Dot?"

The youngest warner met his eyes "Hm?"

"How's the whole college life going for ya?"

"Oh, It's going great! I'm studying acting again with a fashion minor on the side!"

"Really?!"

At her nod his smile widened, sure he may have already known all this… Well at least he knew what she was studying already. But, seeing her face light up about her passions. Filled his heart with pride. His sibs were amazing and that's a fact.

_**XXX**_

Dot, Wakko, and Yakko spent most of the day just talking and chatting. Dot was absolutely loving this. After so long her brother was here. Right in front of her. Even if she couldn't touch him it was still something and she would take it for now at least. Though, as time passed she realized there were so many questions she wanted to ask him.

She started to open her mouth to ask a question to her eldest brother but then

_Ding _

That sound caused all three of the Warner siblings to jump. Sure, Wakko and Dot had a clock in their small apartment but this clock was a lot louder and closer than theirs. Dot and Wakko then looked towards Yakko and realized there was a clock- again with a blue tint- right next to their brother and they suddenly remembered something Yakko had said when talking about how he got there.

'_there is a time limit'_

Dot frowned, she didn't want her eldest brother to leave again.

"Damn, I thought there was still a little time left" she heard Yakko mutter more to himself than them. But, his frown didn't stay for long as he shook his head and a grin was on his face once more.

"Well, Sibs seems as if it's time for me to go"

"Do you have to?"

"Remember sister, sibling if I break the time limit for too long. I won't be able to see you for a month. But, how about this. I promise I'll be back"

Dot searched his eyes and found nothing but honesty and love behind them but still couldn't help but ask "Really?"

"Of course. See you soon" and within a flash he was gone. But not without one last "I love you"

This time Dot knew she wasn't insane. Just a little zany but hey, that was normal for the warner siblings.

_**XXX**_

After, Yakko had left. Dot and Wakko talked for a bit about the crazy day that they had just had. Before, saying their goodnights. As Dot was climbing into bed she still had the question she had meant to ask Yakko. Still, lingering within her mind.

Had he been with them for the _past seven years? _

And had they not noticed?

She flopped face down on her pillow

"I know what this means" she murmured into her pillow to no one in particular and prepared for the _flashbacks. _

_**XXX**_

**AN:Okay, I admit that at first I was not really happy with this chapter but I gave it a chance and ended up liking the end result. I hope you did too! I know the emotions kinda seemed everywhere but I think that's a normal reaction to confusing things. I'm looking forward to finishing the next chapter. I've already gotten a few scenes already written. :D**

**I hope to see you all then! **

**PS. There's a reason why Yakko explaining how he got there is so short ;) **


	6. Chapter 6:The Past Seven Years

Chapter 6: The Past Seven Years Without Him

_**XXX**_

**An: This chapter gets emotional. This chapter will also be formatted a little different since it is mainly a flashback chapter. **

_**XXX**_

'_Present Day'_

_As Dot was climbing into bed she still had the question she had meant to ask Yakko. Still, lingering within her mind. _

_Had he been with them for the past seven years? _

_And had they not noticed? _

_She flopped face down on her pillow _

"_I know what this means" she murmured into her pillow to no one in particular and prepared for the flashbacks. _

_**XXX**_

_'Hospital-Seven years ago' _

After the ambulance had driven off not even offering the siblings to ride with their _dying_ sibling. Surprisingly , had offered to give them a ride to the hospital. Which, they immediately took. The drive was pretty much silent, other than Dot's occasional sniffs as she tried to calm herself wiped at her eyes as she looked out the window. What she and Wakko had just witnessed was horrific. Deep down both her and Wakko hoped that they would be able to go home with their brother. But, they knew better… they knew that they were going to say _goodbye_.

As she thought about this she felt more tears slip down her face and couldn't help but let a small whimper escape her. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her and pulled her into a tight youngest warner looked up to see her older brother Wakko, he had tears streaming down his face too. Then, the car wasn't so quiet as Dot placed her head on Wakko's chest as she sobbed. No one said anything. continued to drive as Wakko just buried his face into her hair and Wakko held onto her just a little tighter.

_**XXX **_

From the car, into the hospital, in the waiting room. Dot and Wakko had not let go of each other since they felt like if they did they would lose each other too. The only time they really moved in the waiting room was when a doctor would come in. Neither were sure how long they were waiting for. Eventually, a doctor came in looking for them.

"Warner?" He asked, Dot and Wakko's heads snapped up and they pulled each other to their feet.

"That's us" Wakko spoke for the first time since being in the car

Dot mentally noted that the doctor looked sympathetic and was honestly scared for what he was about to say.

The doctor nodded "Now, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say. We tried everything we could to save him but our best attempts were met with _failure_. Would you like to say Goodbye?"

Wakko nodded "Of course we would"

"Follow me this way"

Dot and Wakko followed the doctor into the hospital room's. Dot's eyes filled with tears once again, making it a blur to see in the hallway but Dot was holding tightly onto Wakko's hand as they were walking. After what felt like an eternity they had made it to the room that their brother was in.

"Now, before you go in I should wa-"

Dot didn't let the doctor finish his sentence as she and Wakko pushed the door open to the hospital room. What they were met with shook Dot to her core and she had no doubt that Wakko felt the same. Yakko was laying there covered in bandaids from pretty much head to toe. There were machines next to him and if they were once connected to him they no longer were. Though he was mostly covered with white bandages there were still a few visible burns. The worst part, he wasn't breathing.

Dot heard Wakko suck in a deep breath as he yet again offered his hand to her. Dot took his hand in hers and they immediately began walking towards the bed their brother laid in. Dot felt like everything was going in slow motion and she felt sick.

As they got closer, they saw Yakko's eyes were closed, his mouth slightly agape like he had been taken before he could get his last words out, and he seemed paleler then he already was. Dot's trembling hand moved from Wakko's to her eldest brother's head as she brushed his fur with her hand. She noted that all the warmth from Yakko's body had been taken, leaving him cold and stiff.

The youngest warner then glanced around the room and saw that Yakko's gloves had been taken off of his hands and placed neatly on the table next to the bed. Then, she looked over to Wakko whose tears were streaming down his face, holding one Yakko's gloveless hand. Dot moved to due the same as Wakko. She then felt her face warm with tears and for one last time the gentlest as she could nuzzle Yakko's nose with hers. She managed to get a few last words out.

"I love you so much. I'll never forget you" She sucked in a deep breath before continuing "You'll see me and Wakko again one day in the _future_...I _promise_…"

She looked up at Wakko. Who seemed to know what she was about to say and nodded.

"One for all and all for one times _three_… that's the way it'll always be"

_**XXX **_

_'Funeral-Seven years ago' _

The trees passed through the windows of the car that Dot and Wakko were currently sitting in. They were going to put their brother to rest. Neither wanted to admit it. But, they knew even if they didn't want to believe it.

Dot felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder and she turned her gaze towards the person whose hand was on her. It was Wakko. He gave her a small reassuring smile. Which she returned though it was a little less genuine.

Slowly the car came to a stop and she realized that they were there. At the funeral home. She sighed and gripped the door handle with her gloved hand and pushed open the door. Slowly let her feet meet the ground.

After Wakko got out of the car he met her where she stood. Took her hand into his and slowly began walking. Everything felt as if everything was in slow motion as She and Wakko walked into the building.

It was going to be a long day.

_**XXX**_

Wakko glanced at Dot who had not looked up since they entered the building. He was upset too and seeing his baby sister this heartbroken did nothing to ease his nerves. Dot was leaning into him, avoiding the gaze of everyone there. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her even if it was only for a second.

"Vakko,Dot wouldn't you like to sit down?"

Not even the filimar voice got Dot to look up.

Wakko looked at "Hey Scratchy, We're making our way over there slowly but surely" he gave the doctor a small smile. Which he returned.

"Y'know even though Animaniacs has ended you kides are always welcome in my office. If you need anything."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind"

"Wakko?" A soft voice caught his attention. He looked down to see his sister gently gripping his jacket.

"Yes, Dot?"

"Can we sit now?"

"Sure, See ya around Scratchy"

With Dot still clutching his jacket they made their way to find a seat.

_**XXX**_

Dot up at the casket that now held her brother. That he would be buried in. She felt the tears start to well up all over again. She shivered. She felt cold but it wasn't cold in the funeral home. She knew that for a fact. Maybe it was just nerves.

She was about to go up on stage and give a speech right after Wakko. Sure, she had prepared for it beforehand. But, this wasn't acting. This was very real and Dot wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Thank you"

Wakko's voice caused her to look up from glaring at the floor like it had wronged her. She saw Wakko stepping off the podium.

Dot then realized that she hadn't heard a single word of Wakko's speech. Now, she felt more awful than she already did. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from the world.

"You ready, sis?" Wakko asked

Half heartedly, Dot shrugged "As ready as I'll ever be I guess"

Wakko gently patted her on the back "You got this, I believe in you"

She gave him a small smile "Thanks, Wak" Dot then made her way up onto the podium. Dot took a deep breath before she started her speech

_**XXX**_

'Who is Yakko Warner?'

'He's a comedian, an actor, snarky, confident'

'And the greatest brother anyone could ask for'

'He may have been snarky. But, only two people got to see his softer side'

'There names?'

'Wakko and Dot Warner. His siblings'

'Behind closed doors. He would always be there for you'

'Had a bad day? Yakko was right there with ice cream when you got home'

'Feeling sick? He's ready to drop everything and take care of you'

'Nightmare? Yakko's already up waiting so you can crawl in his bed and be cuddled'

'No one ever really saw that in Yakko, unless that knew him personally'

'He loves his siblings dearly.'

'He would do anything to protect them'

'Even if it meant… losing his life'

'That's who Yakko Warner is'

_**XXX**_

_'His birthday-Six years ago'_

Dot rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. Her pink fluffy blanket laid on top of her. She glanced wearily at the calendar. The young Warner then realized that it would've been Yakko's seventeenth birthday.

Dot shook her head. It _was_ Yakko's seventeenth birthday. She and Wakko were going to celebrate it. With new found energy Dot threw her blanket off of her and rushed towards the kitchen.

She got all the things she needed and started to bake. She was thirteen now. She could make a damn cake if she wanted too.

"Dot?"

Dot jumped and she hadn't seen or heard Wakko come in. "Geez! You scared me!"

"Sorry, I was just wondering, What are you doing?"

"Making a cake"

"Err… at 8:00 in the morning?"

"Yes"

"Did ya lose control of your life or-?"

"Dumm-Wait was that a rugrats reference?"

Wakko gave her a goofy smile "... Maybe"

Dot rolled her eyes "References aside… have you seen what day it is?"

"No…?"

Dot huffed "It's Yakko's birthday and we're going to celebrate it"

"Cool! What can I do to help?"

_**XXX **_

_Beep beep _

Dot hopped up from the couch and walked over to the oven. "It's ready~" she sing-songed as she put the oven mits on. Opening the oven she very carefully pulled out the cake.

"It smells delicious!"

"Of course it does! It's chocolate and chocolate is always delicious"

"True"

"Now, come help me decorate it"

"Sure thing!" Wakko said as he hopped off the couch and met his sister in the kitchen.

_**XXX**_

"Happy birthday to you~" Dot and Wakko sang now completed with the birthday song. Before they knew it _seemed like the candles blew out on their own_. But, Dot knew better and knew it was just the fan that blew it out and nothing more.

Dot was satisfied with what her and Wakko had accomplished today. Grabbing a piece of cake, she smiled.

"Wherever you are, Yakko… I hope you had a good birthday"

_**XXX**_

'_Graduation- One year ago' _

"Dot Warner!"

Dot took a deep breath as she walked on the stage to grab her diploma. Four long years of highschool were finally over. She'd be going to college when fall started. She looked into the crowds seeing only bright smiling faces. The only face that was missing in that crowd was her eldest brother. Regardless of the sad thought she kept a smile on her face.

Suddenly she felt a coldness grip onto her. Though, she was in no way cold. It was probably just _nerves_. She thanked the principle as he handed the diploma to her. Then, she continued to walk down and off the stage and headed towards Wakko who was sitting in the crowd.

_**XXX**_

"I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up!" Wakko said while picking Dot up and spinning her around causing her to laugh.

"Wakkoooooo… put me down!"

Wakko put her down "Sorry it's just that you're graduating highschool and on the way to college. You're amazing, Sis!"

The youngest warner smiled bashfully "I'm not that great…"

"Are you kidding?! You're the best sister one could ask for!"

"Thanks, Wakko"

Even though Yakko wasn't there maybe just maybe if Dot believed in it enough. He was right there and she just couldn't see him. But, Dot knew better than that as sad as it was. _Her eldest brother was gone and wasn't coming back. _But, wherever he was Dot somehow knew Yakko was proud of her and probably beaming as bright as Wakko.

Knowing that, Dot felt a more genuine smile creeping on her face. As she and Wakko took photos together.

Someone Dot knew that everything was alright and _would continue_ to be that way.

_**XXX**_

'_Present Day' _

Dot rolled over onto her back, now staring at the ceiling as the flashbacks had ended. They were very subtle but a smile slowly made its way onto her face. As she realized that he was there with them the whole time. He never _left their side_ even in death.

The young warner's thoughts finally stopped moving and she allowed herself to be pulled into a dreamless sleep as she snuggled into her covers.

_**XXX**_

**An: This chapter was a long one! But, I hope you enjoyed all the flashbacks but next chapter it'll be back to regular format. Only four more chapters until the end of Act one. The Warners have a lot more coming to them. :3 **


End file.
